Molten Love
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: He slips the chocolate covered digit between my quivering lips again, this time I moan, my eyes fluttering shut... Satou/Takagi. Mature content warning. Happy White Day!


Ok, before you read…just know that this was written a mere hour before I got my hands on File 727 Raw…I was so desperate for it to come out that this fanfiction suddenly existed. Blame hallow777, she was the one who mentioned _**Satou and Takagi and chocolate sauce**_!

You know what?! This fic is dedicated to all the crazies who are daring enough to read and review this….WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! It's in the M section for a very good reason. :3

Oh and sort of spoiler warning for files 725-726.

Satou/Takagi Forever! I disclaim all characters, they are property of Gosho-sama!

* * *

"_Excuse me for not being thoughtful!"_

I cringed for the tenth time as his words suddenly relayed in my head once again. I glance carefully out of the corner of my eye at him. He's intently focused on Mouri-san's deduction. I step closer to him, standing behind him. There's not even a foot of space between us.

He does not notice this; he's much too busy listening to Sleeping Kogoro explain how Urai Hoshie murdered her husband.

I know I need to focus and do the same…but I can't.

Even if it was only a small amount, I still gave him chocolate like I was supposed to! I can't stop wondering why he didn't return the gesture today…

_The footsteps of catastrophe…_

No…could it be that he's found another woman? Could the reason he didn't get me chocolate be to subtly hint to me that he's lost interest?

I step even closer to him; I want to be close to him. I want to touch him. How could I let this happen?

My eyes start to sting. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. He cares about me, I know it. I keep my eyes trained into his back. He shifts and I can't move back quick enough.

My forehead connects with his shoulder and he turns around.

"Oh sorry Satou-san." He whispers. He was about to return his gaze in front of him but he stopped.

He leans in close to my ear, "We need to talk after this." He whispers.

I think I nod my understanding, I'm not really sure.

Heart breaking, I move to stand beside Ran-chan instead. She smiles at me and I weakly smile back. I feel so cold.

The deduction eventually concludes, Chiba and Megure make the official arrest and head back to the station. The two of us are allowed to go right home. Our shifts had technically ended and hour ago anyway.

I follow him down to his car, my heart heavy with sadness. He's going to leave me. He says nothing to me as we get in and drive to his apartment. I'm surprised he didn't just do it in the car.

Once inside he takes me to his bedroom and tells me to wait on the bed for a few minutes. I sit down on the comfortable mattress and wait.

I wasn't clear enough.

I wasn't affectionate enough.

He's even sweet enough to break up with me in a comfortable, private place. I cradle my head in my hands as tears start to silently slide down my face. I hear him enter the room but I can't bare to look up and face him.

Just then, the salty, bitter taste of my tears is over ruled by a blissfully hot, sweet one.

_Chocolate…?_

I instinctively suck at the source, my eyes shut tight. They slowly open when Wataru pulls his finger out of my mouth. He kisses the tears off my face while he dips the same finger into a ceramic bowl.

He slips the chocolate covered digit between my quivering lips again, this time I moan, my eyes fluttering shut.

For his third approach, he coats my lips and kisses me.

"Well, you did technically give me chocolate, so it's only fare that I return the favor…" He says as he moves away from me and stands. I'm at a loss for words as he undresses from the waist up, simply letting his clothing fall to the floor.

"But, I don't care what you say, it was still pretty pokey."

I wipe my eyes, "So, you're not leaving me?" I ask, my voice shaking.

I can tell he has already guessed the reason for my tears.

"Oh God, no. You're just going to have to work a little harder for your chocolate." He answers sweetly as he crawls behind me and lies down on the bed, the bowl of molten chocolate held in his hand.

"What?"

There is no way my shy, innocent boyfriend could possibly be suggesting…!

"Here, let me show you." He says sensually as he tilts the bowl and spills the contents down the center of his chest and torso.

My brain feels like it has exploded as I lunge forward. It's funny how I felt so incredibly terrible a minute ago…

My tongue and lips desperately lap at the chocolate…I've never felt so damn good in my entire life! The volume of his pleasured moaning tells me he probably hasn't either.

My face heats even more when his hands tangle in my hair and push my head down. It doesn't take me long to lick off all the chocolate. I sit up and straddle him, taking a minute to breathe and wipe the excess sweetness from my face.

"H-hey! Wait!" He shouts as I quickly pull my blazer and turtle neck off, throwing them on the floor. His face is beat red as I snatch the bowl from his hands and lean over him.

"Thank you for the chocolate." I whisper before brushing my lips to his. Now thoroughly entranced, I dip my own finger into the bowl and spread the hot liquid over his nipples. He gasps sharply when I lap it up, making sure to scrape my teeth against the ridged bud.

"Ugh…I was hoping you'd do that…" He uttered weakly.

I smirk triumphantly, "Oh? What else are you hoping I do?" I purr seductively as I reach my hands to my back and unclasp my braw.

His eyes are completely glazed over as I pull the material off and add it to the pile of clothing on the floor.

I lye down on him, and moan when our bare chests meet. I blush even deeper when I feel the hard pressure pressing against my thigh. Ignoring that for now, I dip my fingers in the chocolate and coat his neck.

He groans loudly as I suck and nibble on him. His hands have moved to my back and he presses me to him as he massages my skin. Nothing in my entire life has ever compared to this. I want to keep going, I want more.

I kiss him savagely, he responds, crushing me against him. I pull away for a moment to dip my finger into the bowl. I mimic his earlier actions and slide it between his lips. My eyes widen in appreciation of his flustered facial features. I dip my finger again and smear it over his lips. I kiss him for what feels like hours, I want to stay like this forever.

I break the kiss and sit up, my hands flat against his chest.

"I know what you want." I breathe, feeling more than a little dizzy. I slowly get off him, aware that he is watching my every move. I lean in to kiss him while moving my hand down.

He groans in surprise when I gently stroke him through his pants. He tries to break the kiss, attempting to protest, but I don't let him. He succumbs to me in the next few seconds as my stroking intensifies.

I desperately unbuckle his belt, pulling it out of his pants before undoing them and sliding the zipper down. I'm a little surprised when he helps me pull his pants down. He pushes his boxers down next and the sight of him leaves me breathless.

"Can I?" I ask him quietly as I smooth the last of the chocolate over my bottom lip. He tries to speak but only manages to moan a strangled "Yes…"

Acting on instinct alone, I lean forward and lick at the tip. He shudders but begs me to keep going. I lick at him again, loving the sound of his soft moaning. I kiss the head, quickly lapping up the last bit of melted chocolate. I lick up the shaft before slowly taking him in my mouth.

His hands tangle in my hair again and he starts to guide me, teaching me how to please him. He feels so good between my lips, I moan, fisting what I can't fit in my mouth and suck.

"Oh Miwako…" hearing him moan my name only encourages me. He gently bucks into my mouth.

"M-Miwako, move, I'm going to…" He speaks quickly, trying to pull out, but I hold him there.

Wataru groans loudly as he comes into my throat, seemingly passing out as he collapses on the bed.

I crawl over to him as I lick my lips, thoroughly pleased with myself. "You ok?" I ask him quietly, running a hand through his silky hair. He looks up at me, his smoky eyes only a little unfocused. Deciding he's fine, I grab the bowl and shove it under his nose.

"Good. Now go get me more chocolate, I'm not done with you yet." I smile possessively at him, his gorgeous body glistening with sweat and saliva.

"Oh, and do you have any strawberries?"

The smile only deepens when his eyes widen in disbelief. I think I can get used to the idea of White Day.

* * *

LMFAO, obviously File 727 didn't exactly go down like this. LOL, I don't care I loved it to death!!! Such a good file!

Hurray for Satou/Takagi smut!


End file.
